proteancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Striped Eagle Mark 2
Striped Eagle Mark 2 is the second person to wear the mantle of Striped Eagle. Identified as the future primary protectorate of Protean City, she balances loyalty to the wings and to F.A.L.C.O.N. while battling the media as often as she does super-crime. Personality Striped Eagle is harsh, because she has to be. She is focused on getting done exactly what she needs to get done and doesn't tolerate people getting in the way of that. She expects a lot from herself and from others. Appearance In Costume Striped Eagle's armor uses colors and symbols from the first Striped Eagle's non-technological costume. She wears full body armor created by F.A.L.C.O.N. techs and fitted to her exactingly, leaving the armor sleek and form fitting while still being very obviously metal and sturdy. The majority of the armor is silver in color, though it's clearly quite a bit hardier than silver. Painted on the chest is the full Striped Eagle logo in red, white and blue. The helmet fully covers her face with a visor that can raise up. None of her face is obvious through the helmet though the eyes have been shown to narrow when she focuses. The helmet includes a beak like feature in front that is actually a breathing apparatus for non-terrestrial combat. The visor can raise to show her face, though her ears and chin are covered by the helmet. Out of Costume Striped Eagle has only been shown out of costume in an interstitial scene in Volume 3 Issue 1. She was wearing black workout pants and a dark blue F.A.L.C.O.N. t-shirt while working out. Alternate Costumes In Vol. 17 The Dilettante's Ball she was shown dressed up in a floor length, ruby red ballgown with a beaded high neck bodice designed to look like an eagle. History Not much is currently known about Striped Eagle because her publication history began with Protean City Comics. She was trained and enhanced by F.A.L.C.O.N. to take on the mantle of Striped Eagle. In Volume 3, Striped Eagle joined Centurion, Sohcahtoa, Frequency, and Puck in fighting Dr. Devilus at the Boardwalk. After the fight, she approached Sohcahtoa and discussed with him the possibility of working with F.A.L.C.O.N. to truly live up to his potential. When Sohcahtoa agreed, she called them in to fight Terrasaur which proved to be a set-up by F.A.L.C.O.N. Puck showed her this truth and she left, angry and confused. In Volume 4, Puck called Striped Eagle to see if she could hold The Burning Man, a fire empath and member of The Miscreants who Puck had defeated. She agreed to do so and brought him back to a secure prison environment in her base. Abilities Physical Traits Peak Human Strength: For currently known reasons, Striped Eagle teeters on the edge of peak human potential. She can lift record-setting amounts of weight and is fast and strong, if not supernaturally so. '''F.A.L.C.O.N. Training: '''Striped Eagle has received extensive training from F.A.L.C.O.N. and has the skills and expertise of F.A.L.C.O.N. agents. Power Armor '''Enhanced Strength: '''In addition to her strength, Striped Eagle's power armor allows her to manage even greater feats. '''Flight: '''Using technology similar to that of Centurion, Striped Eagle is able to maintain flight for long distances. She has not quite managed the level of expertise in movement that Centurion has, but is formidable in the air. Relationships Mentor: Striped Eagle Mark 1 In addition to her F.A.L.C.O.N. training, Striped Eagle regularly speaks with the original Striped Eagle about what it is to be a hero. Romance Sohcahtoa: During Volume 3, Sohcahtoa and Striped Eagle met. Sohcahtoa appeared to have an immediate crush on Striped Eagle, though the set-up against the Terrasaur may have doused these fires. Trivia * In addition to her rooms with F.A.L.C.O.N., Striped Eagle has her own hide out complete with a secure enclosure. This facility was originally owned by the original Striped Eagle. Ships Category:F.A.L.C.O.N. Agents Category:Modern Generation Category:Heroes